


Phil's Stuffed Monkey

by starringhowell



Series: Phan One Shots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, Jealous!Dan, Kissing, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starringhowell/pseuds/starringhowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil go to Chicago for their tour and end up spending a day at the nearby Six Flags. Dan wins Phil a huge monkey at one of the arcade games, but when some girls compliment Phil, Dan gets a bit jealous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil's Stuffed Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> credit to Kammy for idea!  
> ilyyyyyy  
> and i hope you like it :*

"I'm so excited!"

Phil bounces happily in the car seat, making Dan smile. Phil reaches across the center console to take his boyfriend's free hand.

"Come on, Dan, aren't you excited? We're going to _Six Flags_!"

Dan laughs softly, stealing a glance at Phil. "Of course I'm excited. I get to spend the entire day with you."

 "We're going to play games, and eat super oily deep fried food, and go on all of the roller coasters!" Phil exclaims. 

Dan hesitates a moment. "I thought you were  _afraid_ of roller coasters, Phil."

"No way! I love them!"

* * *

**Two hours later:**

* * *

"Dan, I'm scared!" 

The old wood of the Eagle coaster creaks and groans as the train slowly makes its way up the hill. Phil's face is white with fear, and he's gripping Dan's hand tightly.

"It's okay, Phil, I promise. Thousands of people have rode on this before, and nothing happened to them. We'll be fine," Dan comforts him, being as gentle as possible. The roller coaster climbs higher and higher, causing Phil's breathing to get faster and faster.

"Oh, Dan, we never should have gone on this. I want to get off!"

"Hey, we'll be fine. I promise you." Dan rubs his thumb over Phil's knuckles comfortingly. The front of the roller coaster begins to dip over the edge of the hill, and Phil gasps.

"Phil, look at me. Just look into my eyes and it will be fine." Phil's wide eyes meet Dan's as the roller coaster flies down the hill, and they don't stop gazing at each other until the ride pulls into the shelter at the end.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Dan asks with a slight grin.

"No," Phil admits, blushing a bit as he squeezes his boyfriend's hand in thanks.

They walk down the long ramps at the end and then go to the food court, deciding to get giant deep fried chicken legs (to Phil's delight) and an ice cream cone to share. They vlog a bit and ride a few more things (no more roller coasters) before the sun begins to set.

"We should be getting back soon," Dan says dejectedly.

Phil frowns. "Can't we at least play a game first?"

Dan smiles, unable to refuse anything to Phil. "Alright."

"Yay!"

They decide to play ring toss, because Phil desperately wants a giant stuffed monkey. They buy a huge bucket full of rings, even though it costs ten dollars.

"If we can't get at least one of these, then we're  _really_ uncoordinated," Dan smirks.

"And I NEED THAT MONKEY!" Phil yells, determined.

They toss almost all of their rings, coming close with a few of them but completely missing with most. Phil frowns when he sees that there are only two rings left.

"Here, we'll each toss one."

Phil throws his first, just narrowly missing a bottle. He looks down sadly.

"Aw, this game is so rigged!"

Dan bites his lip, hating seeing Phil upset. He looks over at the bottles, concentrates for a moment, and tosses a ring perfectly onto the neck of a bottle. Phil's eyes light up and he throws his arms around Dan's neck.

"Yes! You did it!"

The worker can't help but smile at the couple. "Great job! What prize do you want? You can pick any one!"

"We'll have the giant monkey, please," Dan says politely, and Phil gasps a bit.

The worker pulls the huge stuffed animal down from the ceiling, handing it over to Phil who promptly snuggles it. Dan slings an arm around his adorable boyfriend's shoulders.

"Thank you so much Dan!" Phil presses a kiss to Dan's cheek.

"Anything to make you happy," Dan says, truly meaning what he says.

* * *

 

After a long day at Six Flags, Dan and Phil walk hand-in-hand through the parking lot to their rented car. Phil has his monkey wrapped tightly in his other arm, not letting go of it for a second.

"Hey!" They hear a few high-pitched voices call out from behind them, and they turn around.

A group of girls wearing incredibly short shorts and very _revealing_ tops smile at Phil, seemingly just noticing that Dan is gripping his hand tightly.

"We like your monkey!" They comment, ignoring Dan's presence completely.

"Thanks!" Phil replies innocently, turning back around with his usual happy expression.

But Dan remains still, silently fuming. He glares at the group of girls, trying to control his jealousy.

"Um, Dan?" 

The girls giggle when Phil speaks, and Dan snaps.

"Were you  _flirting_ with  _my boyfriend_?" he demands, stepping closer to the girls.

"Oh, no!" They protest. "We were just--"

"If you ever go  _near_ him again, I swear, I will--"

"Dan!" Phil pulls Dan away from the girls, casting an apologetic glance over his shoulder as the girls hurry away in fright. "It's alright, calm down!"

"But _Phil_ ,they were flirting with you!"

"They weren't, they just liked my monkey," Phil says quietly, understanding that Dan's jealous and actually finding it incredibly attractive. "Don't worry, I'm all yours."

Phil kisses Dan firmly, dropping the monkey to wrap his arms around Dan's neck. It seems to get Phil's point across, because Dan relaxes and returns the kiss. When they pull away for air, Dan grins, picking up Phil's monkey from the ground and handing it to Phil.

"Still jealous?" Phil laughs and gestures to the girls, who are getting yelled at by their parents for staying at the park late.

"Not at all," Dan says, walking his amazing boyfriend back to their car with a smile.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> It was so much fun to write!


End file.
